


wake

by 72yizhong



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Summary: ◎金枪，吉尔伽美什×迪卢木多◎FZ背景，迪卢木多陷入黑化设定◎R18，不多_(:з」∠)_但还是全文走连接





	wake

Wake

黑暗。  
分不清沉睡与清醒的黑暗，吞噬万物的形与灵，抹消一切分歧，众生平等地融合在这寂静的乐园之中。  
然后他以身为剑，利刃割裂长夜。

 

吉尔伽美什将深红色的葡萄酒倾倒入剔透的玻璃杯中，他的指尖紧贴细长的杯脚，仿佛扼住天鹅优美而脆弱的脖颈。  
醇美的酒香无需细嗅，就已经渐渐弥散在空气之中，然而眼下，却不是专心品酒的时候。  
在这个房间中，正对吉尔伽美什所倚靠的沙发的角落里，束缚着那位枪之英灵，他亲手捕获的猎物。  
仿佛被困的是某种凶兽一般，神明锻造的锁链在迪卢木多的挣扎之中发出令人心生畏惧的声音，被汗水打湿的额发下露出一双涣散的金眸，他已经无法维系清醒的意识，却依旧在近乎本能地挣扎。  
颜色沉暗的魔术纹路攀满了迪卢木多的身躯，在他的喘息之中若隐若现，那是黑泥侵蚀的痕迹，而英灵在竭尽最后的力量与之抗衡，像是要在黑暗的蚕食之下守住最后一丝光芒。

“杂种，你不累吗？”吉尔伽美什开口问道，然而回应这位王者的只有身陷泥沼的骑士时轻时重的喘息。  
吉尔伽美什放下酒杯，起身走向迪卢木多。锁链在吉尔伽美什的驱使下瞬间绷紧，四肢被蛮力抻展的痛苦让迪卢木多呜咽出声，仅仅是一刹那的松懈，黑泥便以惊人的速度蔓过迪卢木多的胸口，向心脏所在的地方袭去。  
慌乱之中，迪卢木多想要再度汇聚起魔力，却只能建立起脆弱的屏障，不堪一击到无法减缓纹路蔓延的速度。  
就在要被彻底侵占的瞬间，一股魔力涌入了迪卢木多的身体之中，魔术纹路不甘地停下并开始缓慢消散，而迪卢木多微微睁大了双眼，过了片刻才认清眼前的现实与嘴上传来的触感——吉尔伽美什正在吻他。

借由这个深吻，吉尔伽美什将自己的味道沾染在了迪卢木多口腔中的每一寸，全新而充满生机的魔力也通过深吻传达过来，迪卢木多不安地挣扎了一下，但对魔力的渴求很快占领了上风。  
于是在吉尔伽美什单方面横扫的吻中，渐渐有了迪卢木多的配合。  
“为了获取魔力，已经不惜如此了吗？”结束这个吻的时候，吉尔伽美什如此说道，“为什么不选择同化呢？明明那样更轻松。”  
“不……行……”迪卢木多沙哑着声音回应，“我……绝对不能……”  
“绝对？”吉尔伽美什发出一声轻笑，“本王不允许，世间便没有这种绝对。”  
“不过……本王并不打算否认你，本王只是想看看，你的灵魂能挣扎到何时，在那之前，区区魔力还是供应得起的。”

吉尔伽美什吻住迪卢木多的脖颈时，骑士依旧被困在与黑泥的对峙中，能给予吉尔伽美什回应的只有时明时暗的眼眸。  
迪卢木多的魔装在吉尔伽美什的掌下一寸寸地消散，扭曲变换的魔术纹路被更加清晰地收入眼底，吉尔伽美什的舌尖扫过赤裸的胸膛，环腰的手臂中传来迪卢木多的战栗。  
转而握住迪卢木多的腿弯，吉尔伽美什将他的双腿不容置疑地分开，然后经过称得上是耐心的扩张，乌鲁克之王将自己的欲望嵌入了凯尔特战士体内。  
从下身传来内壁包裹着异物的灼热与疼痛，迪卢木多下意识地曲起身体，吉尔伽美什抓住他的腰身一顶，身体便无力地瘫软下来。  
没有再给迪卢木多喘息的时间，吉尔伽美什抬高他的一条腿，以配合接下来的抽插，一次次地退出又重重顶入几乎要将迪卢木多贯穿，后穴吞咽着入侵的肉刃，贪婪地吸收能获取的每一丝魔力。  
“这么想要？”吉尔伽美什再次笑道，身下的动作开始减缓，迪卢木多的身体因为不被满足而紧绷起来，骤缩的穴口紧紧包裹住了柱身。  
“……那就给你好了。”  
吉尔伽美什恢复了律动，很快发现了迪卢木多内壁的敏感点，故意反复顶弄着那一处，换来迪卢木多更多的战栗。

“感激本王吧，杂种，如果你能坚持下来，那便是新生，到那时候，你的身心，只有本王能占领。”

迪卢木多闭上双眼。  
有什么在黑暗中苏醒了。


End file.
